Orlando Here We Come!
by TheScarlettRose
Summary: Alvin and the Chipmunks are back, and are headed to Florida. The boys invite along the Chipettes and think it will be nothing but fun. But they were wrong. Along the way they have to face a truth about their past, a truth none of them want to accept...
1. To Florida!

**Orlando Trip  
**

**Chapter 1- Florida Here We Come!  
**

_Hey just to let you know I'm new at this so it might not be the best... please review._

"Hey bro's!" Alvin hollered "Were going to Orlando Florida!"

Theodore and Simon raced up stairs

"Oh boy!" Theodore laughed "Did you know they have tons of theme parks and buffets?"

Alvin smiled and nudged Simon "Hey how bout we invite the Chipettes along…"

Simon fixed his glasses and sighed "Alvin don't tell me you're going to show off for Brittney again…"

Alvin crossed his arms and scowled "Oh please like your not going to flirt with Jeanette!"

Simon tapped his foot and said rather calmly "I resent that… "

"I'm sure you do…" Alvin said coldly.

Theodore could tell Alvin and Simon were onto a fight so he jumped in and said "Oh come on guys… you're better then this."

Just then the doorbell rang and Theodore rushed to answer it. When he opened it there stood Eleanor. "Oh hi Ellie what's up?"

_Yes I know is short but oh well! Don' forget to review!_


	2. Sea World Chipette

**Orlando Here We Come! **

**Chapter 2- Sea World Chipette **

"Hi Teddy, did you happen to get a trip to Florida for free?" Eleanor asked.

"Yes, Alvin was going to invite you guys to come along…"

"Well no need because we got it too."

Theodore smiled "See you in Orlando then!"

**In Florida Airport…**

"Ugh! Alvin don't drop my things!" Brittney warned

Alvin rolled his eyes and snapped "Britt relax I'm not going to dr- oops…"

Alvin watched one of Brittney's hand bags fall down the escalator.

"ALVIN!!" Brittney screamed

Alvin dropped Brittney's five suitcases and six bags and ran after her handbag.

The others laughed at this and Brittney gave them all a sour look.

In Hotel…

"That was quite a scene when you dropped Britt's purse!" Theodore laughed jumping on his bed.

Alvin jumped onto Theodore's bed and hit him playfully grunting "Oh be quiet you…"

Just then there was a knock on the door. Simon closed his book and answered it. "Hey Simon." All the Chipettes said at once. "Simon tell Alvin and Theodore that were going to Sea World… we loved if you three could tag along."

"Sure thing Brittney…" Simon sighed closing the door. "Were going to Sea World!"

**At Sea World…**

"Hey Teddy can you go grab me and Britt a corndog?" Alvin asked handing Theodore money.

"I guess Alvin…" Theodore said taking the money and walking towards a food stand. As he was walking he bumped into a Chipette. "Oh I'm sorry!" He said catching the Chipette before she fell to the ground; he had bumped her pretty hard. "What's your name? Mines Theodore." He stared at the Chipette. She wore a pastel orange blouse and a pastel orange skirt with waves of white. She had her medium long dirty blond hair in a low ponytail; it was tied in a dark orange ribbon. Then Theodore looked into her eyes, they were a sparkling violet. It was the most beautiful color Theodore ever saw.

"Sara." The Chipette said simply then walking quickly away.

"Hey wait! I'm sorry…" But the Chipette didn't hear him she was already sucked into a crowd of people. Theodore thought to himself _She seems vaguely familiar, like I already know her… _

_Hope you liked it! please tell me what you liked or how I can improve by leaving a review!_


	3. Strong Knowings

**Chapter 3- Strong Knowings**

Theodore ran back to the group and forgot Alvin and Brittney's corndog. "Guys! I just ran into a Chipette!"

Alvin tapped his foot annoyed "Theodore, first of all, you forgot my corndog. Second of all, there are millions of Chipettes around the world."

Theodore stared at Alvin in anger, "I know both of those things already! But Alvin," Theodore looked over to Simon "Simon, this Chipette was different!"

Eleanor scowled "Different how?"

Theodore frowned looking over to Eleanor "Ellie relax… not different in that way." Theodore confronted all of them now. "It felt like I already knew her…"

Brittney snapped her fingers and smiled "Theodore what was her name? I probably know her. I know all the Chipettes in this nation!"

Jeanette pushed her glasses up and whispered "No you don't, stop exaggerating."

Theodore pictured the Chipette again in his brain the picture came out clean and clear, it was like photographic memory. This time, in his head, Theodore realized the Chipette had sparkling violet eyes.

"Her name was Sara." Theodore said snapping out of his mind.

Brittney tilted her head in confusion "Sara? Well does she sing?"

"I don't know… you see I bumped into her pretty hard and caught her before she fell over, she wasn't short or anything. In fact, Brittney, she was about your height, any way I guess she got startled because she ran off right after I told her my name and she told me hers. Hell, I barley got to say sorry…"

"Oh." Brittney said simply

Simon sighed at Brittney's empty thoughts and asked "Theo back up, you said you felt like you already knew her. What do you mean by that?"

Theodore scratched his head in thought "I mean like I felt like I met her before… But not back in the city and not here since this is our first time to Florida."

Jeanette took in everything Theo was saying and called out "Well there is only one other explanation…"

The group looked at her.

"You knew her in your infant years." Jeanette finished pushing her hair out of her face.

_hope you liked it! Please Review_


	4. Plans That Alvin Goofed

**Chapter 4- Plans That Alvin Goofed  
**

Jeanette looked at the others, they were apparently speechless. "Theodore if you don't mind me asking, what triggered the feeling that you knew her?"

Theodore immediately said "Her eyes and…" Theodore sighed "Her frown."

Brittney's eyebrows rose "Her frown? Gee that's nice to remember her by!"

Theodore now felt guilty and said softly "You don't understand…"

Eleanor saw Theo's uncomfort and snapped at Brittney "Oh stop it! Your making him feel bad."

"I'm okay Ellie."

"You guys we have to get to the bottom of this." Simon said harshly, then softening his tone. "Theo what color eyes did she have?"

"Violet… they sparkled like crazy. "

"Violet?" Alvin laughed "I like the blue eyed girls myself." He looked over at Brittney and smiled, she smiled at him back then laughing a little.

"Alvin!" Simon snapped

"OKAY!" Alvin growled

"Anyways, Theodore, violet is a pretty rare eye color… are you positive they were violet?" Jeanette asked

"Yes, absolutely. But I still don't get-"

"Weren't your mother's eyes violet?" Jeanette asked again.

"Yes but-"Jeanette cut him off.

"I need a hair sample of hers Theodore, does she were anything in her hair?"

"Ya… an orange ribbon. But I'm not going to take it from her."

Simon smirked and looked to Alvin "That's were you come in."

Alvin played around with his cap "What! Me? I'm not going to steal from a stranger Chipette! I only do that to Brittney."

Brittney stomped her foot with an angry look "Hey!"

Alvin smirked at Brittney.

Jeanette interrupted "Alvin. You going to help us or not?"

Alvin stuck his tongue out at Jeanette and crossed his arms "Nope."

Simon fixed his glasses, glared at Alvin, and pulled him close whispering in his ear "You're going to help us and like it!" Simon pushed Alvin out of the way and spoke up "Alright here's the plan… Alvin will be the jerk that he is and snatch up… um Sara's ribbon. Then Theo will come in and ask Sara some more questions."

"What if it doesn't work out that way?" Theodore asked

"Let's hope it will…" Simon said unsure

**Later that day…**

"Theo! I found her come on!" Alvin said sprinting towards the Chipette known as Sara. He quickly snatched the ribbon out of her hair and ran off.

"Hey give that back you creep!" she screamed at Alvin gaining on him.

"Whoa!" Alvin squeaked startled.

She was on his tail and Theodore was back by the dolphin tank. Sara grabbed her ribbon, her hair flowing in the wind. Alvin wouldn't let go of the ribbon and kept pulling as did Sara. Alvin Pulled as hard as he could.

Sara screeched "Give it back!"

Alvin smirked "Fine." and let the ribbon go.

Since Sara tugged when Alvin dropped his grasp, Sara flew back smacking her head on the concrete, soon blacking out, and the last thing she heard was a group of Chipmunks screaming "ALVIN!!"


	5. A Ribbon?

**Chapter 5- A Ribbon?  
**

**In Hotel…**

Sara was slowly waking up; she heard soft voices around her

"Nice work Alvin!" Theodore snapped "You killed her!"

'Relax, she's not dead! Just wiped out. And plus I got the ribbon." Alvin said. He waved the ribbon around and Simon snatched it handing it to Jeanette who put it through a machine.

"You went to far Alvin." Simon sighed

"She chased me! She runs fast! She's strong! And you guys made me do it!" Alvin yelled at them.

Eleanor put a damp cloth on Sara's head and warned "SHHH! Alvin we don't need anymore of your screaming, it's your fault. So don't put it on us."

Alvin frowned but kept silent, Brittney walked up to him pointed to Sara and said "You ever do that to me, your dead."

He rolled his eyes.

Sara was now fully awake, she sat up and rubbed her head 'Whoa…where am I?"

Theodore walked over to Sara's side and said "Hi remember me?"

Sara stood up and said "Ya… Theodore right?" Sara looked around and saw Alvin, her eyes narrowed "You!" Sara walked towards him "Where'd you put it!" she asked grabbing him by the collar.

Alvin put his hands up in defense "Where'd I put what?!"

"My ribbon!!" Sara screamed

"What's so special about a ribbon?" Alvin asked startled.

Sara poked him in the chest "That's not any ribbon were talking about here!" Sara's voice shook now "My mom gave it to me when I was born, then I got lost one day, it's the only thing I have left of her now." Sara's voice got strong again "So you better give it back!"

"I don't have it!" Alvin screamed then pointing to Jeanette "She does!"

Sara looked over to Jeanette "Give it here." Sara stuck out her hand the other one still holding Alvin against the wall.

The ribbon had just finished going through Jeanette's machine so Jeanette handed it back to Sara "Sorry to cause you so much trouble…"

Sara let go of Alvin and took the ribbon putting it in her hair "Thank you."

"Can you stay here for a bit? It's kind of important…"

Sara tilted her head in confusion "Um I guess."

"Great! I'd like to ask you some questions." Jeanette said grabbing a note book and a pen. "So I noticed your eye color.. Who did you inherited that from?"

"My mom." Sara answered

Jeanette wrote this down and smiled _Interesting _she thought.

"Exactly when did you get separated from your mother?"

Sara had to think a little more on this one, she didn't really remember her infancy "I think when I was 2 days old."

"That's pretty young.." Jeanette muttered. She looked over to the others who just shrugged.

_How'd you like it? Please review!_


	6. She's Our What!

**She's Our What!**

"Well any other questions?" Sara asked.

"Yes, do you sing?" Brittney called out.

Sara looked over to Brittney and shrugged "Not really but sometimes. Just not in front of other people." Just then bells rang from Jeanette's machine and a paper popped out. Simon walked over and looked at it. His mouth dropped and the paper slipped out of his hands. He looked over to Sara and stared at her.

"What?" Sara asked him uncomfortable

"It can't be..." he muttered "Alvin, Theodore, you might want to take a look at this." Simon said picking up the paper. Alvin and Theodore looked at each other and walked over to Simon. As soon as they looked at the paper they too stared at her.

"Is there something I'm missing here?" Sara said a bit annoyed placing a hand on her hip.

Alvin screeched "Jeanette your machine is screwed up!"

"What are you talking about? My machine never lies; it's top of the line."

Simon pushed his glasses up and sighed "Sorry Jeanette I'm going to have to agree with Alvin on this one."

Brittney's eyes widened "Simon agreeing with Alvin, this must be big."

"Oh shut up!" Alvin sneered.

Brittney rolled her eyes "Oh whatever, so what did that dork machine say?"

Eleanor nudged her sister "Don't be rude."

"Simon bring that paper over here." Jeanette demanded.

Simon hesitated then handing the paper to Jeanette who read it out loud.

_Sara is hereby a Seville due to the DNA testing of her ribbon. A piece of hair found clearly shows that she is the youngest sibling of Alvin, Simon, and Theodore._

Simon was confused "That's not what it said…"

Jeanette smiled "Oh I know, I just put it in English for the others so they could understand it."

Simon chuckled.

"Whoa, hang on here, are you telling me I'm related to them?" Sara said pointing to the trio.

Jeanette nodded "Basically, ya."

Alvin crossed his arms "We don't have a sister, sorry."

"Alvin this is why I recognized her, this why she has violet eyes, she's our sister!" Theodore tried to convince him.

_Hope you liked it just a little twist with the Chipmunks. Please review..._


	7. Let me Talk to Her

**Chapter 7- Let Me Talk To Her  
**

"Maybe we could ask Dave, wouldn't he know?" Eleanor suggested.

Alvin had his arms still crossed he looked to Eleanor and shook his head "If we don't know, he don't know." He then looked to Simon "Is there anyway we can see if she's really are sister without using this machine?"

Simon hesitated to tell the only other option "We could ask mom…"

"No way!" Alvin said immediately.

"You asked…" Simon muttered.

"What's wrong with mom?" Theodore asked

"Nothings wrong with her, I just don't want to leave Florida."

"She has a phone smart one… I think." Simon said.

Alvin smiled "Oh ya…" He took of his cap and pulled out a sheet a paper with phone numbers on it. He pointed to a place on the paper. "Here it is. Simon you got your phone?"

Simon shook his head.

"I have mine." Brittany said dumping out her purse. Thing went flying every where. Since every one was near her when she did this so they all got hit by at least one thing.

"Brittany you really need to clean that thing out!" her sisters said in unison. But Brittany just shrugged and handed her phone to Alvin who dialed the number then putting it on speaker.

"Hello?" Their mother answered.

"Hi mom." The trio said.

"Boys! How are you?"

"Were good mom, but we got a question." Alvin said.

"And what is that sweetie?'

"Do we have a sister?"

There was a long silence when finally their mom spoke up.

"You found her?" Vinny's voice seemed to be shaky. "You found Sara? Were are you three?"

"Were in Florida." Theodore said.

"Let me talk to her… please Theo."

Theodore handed the phone to Sara who knew this was her mom, she recognized her voice. And that's when the group realized Sara was in fact related to Alvin and the Chipmunks.

_What's going to happen next? Post a review and check back later to find out._


	8. Welcome to the Group!

**Chapter 8- Welcome to the Group!**

"Mom?" Sara asked holding the phone

"Sara!" Vinny cried happily

"What happened? Why'd I lose you at two days old?"

"Oh sweetie I'm sorry…"

"Why are you sorry?" Sara asked a little suspicious.

"You didn't lose me… I, I, got rid of you."

"What?! Why!" Sara cried.

"Your brothers, I knew they would be a singing group when they got a little older, and I soon realized three Chipmunks and one Chipette wouldn't work for a singing group."

"So! You didn't' have to get rid of me!"

"I didn't know what else to do…"

"Well since your boys are so important talk to them!" Sara handed the phone to Simon

"Mom… Why'd you do that?" Simon sighed

But their mom hung up. When Simon realized this he frowned and gave the phone back to Brittany.

"Sara…" Theo said "It's ok you can be with us now we could ask Dave if you could live with us-"

"Now hold on a sec! Sara why don't you come live with us? Your mom was right about the group not working. You could join The Chipettes; it wouldn't hurt if we had a back-up lead." Brittany suggested.

"No Way!" Alvin snapped getting into Brittany's face. "She's our sister not yours!"

"Well excuse me… we'll just see what Dave says." Brittany said confidently.

**In Dave's Room…**

"Dave!" The boys cried

"Sorry boys but I think Brittany's idea is a better one and plus Miss Miller already said she would take Sara, besides I don't take care of girls… no offence."

"None taken!" all the Chipettes said.

Alvin stomped his foot and crossed his arms glaring at Brittany then hissing "You win this round…"

Brittany stuck her tongue out at Alvin. She started to walk away Jeanette, Eleanor, and Sara looked to each other and caught up.

_How's Sara's life going to be with the Chipettes? Good or bad? Keep posted and review to find out!_


	9. The Gig

**The Gig**

"I got us a gig at Disney World guys!" Brittany laughed happily waving around the broacher for the concert. Jeanette, Eleanor, and Sara ran over and looked at the broacher and smiled.

"This is great Britt! You even got knew pictures of us four in there!" Eleanor said

"Yep that's why we took so many pictures at the hotel the other day."

"What are we singing?" Jeanette asked.

"Cruella De Vil. It's a Disney thing, and don't worry it's a pop remix." Brittany informed.

Sara gasped pointing at the broacher "Look! It's the Chipmunks! There singing after us!"

"WHAT!" Brittany cried looking in the part Sara pointed to. "Oh no! Were ruined! I bet Alvin over heard me! Ugh! When I get my hands on him!"

The others looked at each other and took a few steps back, Brittany seemed like she was going to blow.

"Uh Britt?" Eleanor asked worried.

"I'm fine," Brittany said taking a big breath.

"Does this happen often?" Sara whispered to Jeanette.

"Sort of, not really…"

"Stop whispering over there! We have to get to Disney World for a sound check and make up!" Brittany snapped.

**At Disney World Backstage…**

"You ready?" Brittany asked Sara who was standing in between Brittany and Jeanette. Sara and Brittany were in the middle while Jeanette and Eleanor were on the sides. The curtains rose and lights flashed, finally The Chipettes started there song.

_(Brittany)  
_

_Cruella De Vil  
Cruella De Vil  
if she doesn't scare you  
No evil thing will  
To see her is to take a sudden chill  
Cruella, Cruella De Vil_

_(Sara)  
The curl of her lips  
The ice in her stare  
All innocent children had better beware  
She's like a spider waiting for the kill  
Look out for Cruella De Vil..._

_(All four)  
Cruella, Cruella De Vil  
If she doesn't scare you, no evil thing will  
Cruella, Cruella De Vil  
To see her is to take a sudden chill  
Cruella De Vil...  
Oooh, ooh oh oh, oooh oh_

_(Jeanette and Eleanor)  
This vampire bat  
This inhuman beast  
She 'outta be locked up and never released  
The world was such a wholesome place until  
Cruella, Cruella De Vil  
Yeah!_

_(Sara and Brittany)  
Cruella, Cruella De Vil  
If she doesn't scare you, no evil thing will  
Cruella, Cruella De Vil  
To see her is to take a sudden chill  
Cruella De Vil..._

_Oooh, ooh oh oh, oooh oh  
(oooh oh, oooh oh, oooh oh, oooh oh)  
_

_(Brittany)  
At first you think Cruella is the devil  
But after time has worn away the shock  
You've come to realize  
You've seen her kind of eyes  
Watching you from underneath a ROOOOOOOCK!_

_(All four)  
Cruella, Cruella De Vil  
If she doesn't scare you no evil thing will  
Cruella, Cruella De Vil  
To see her is to take a sudden chill  
Cruella, Cruella De Vil  
If she doesn't scare you no evil thing will  
Cruella, Cruella De Vil  
To see her is to take a sudden chill  
Cruella De Vil_

_Oooh, ooh oh oh, oooh oh (Cruella De Vil!)  
Oooh, ooh oh oh, oooh oh (Cruella De Vil!)  
Oooh, ooh oh oh, oooh oh_

_(Brittany)_

_Look out for Cruella De Vil_

The curtains closed and all the Chipettes were smiling they knew it went well, and Sara definitely added something to the group.

_I know what your thinking "It's about time she'd got a song in there!" hehe and theres more to come keep reading to find out more!_


	10. Sister Problems

**Sister Problems  
**

**Chapter 10**

"Nice work!" Alvin chuckled from the backstage.

Brittany stuck her tongue out at Alvin and walked up to him. "You did this on purpose!"

"Why wouldn't I?" Alvin said.

"Why you selfish little ba-"

"Brittany!" the others yelled.

"Aw…. I'd love to stay and chat Britt but we got a show to put on."

Alvin walked by Brittany purposely knocking her shoulder and smirking. Brittany crossed her arms and scowled at him. Simon and Theodore looked at each other sighing then following Alvin onto the show.

"Disney are you ready for some real entertainment!" Alvin screamed into the microphone. The fans screamed.

Suddenly a man shouted "Now wait a minute! What's up with the new Chipette?"

Alvin's mouth dropped he stuttered "The- th- the new Chip- ch- Chipette?"

"Ya! What was her name? Sara right?"

"Um ya…" Alvin's words were filled with envy.

**Backstage…**

"Sara!" Brittany laughed "Looks like you already go yourself a new fan!"

"What?" Sara asked

"A boy is already asking about you! Just look at Alvin's face!" Brittany burst into laughter. Sara, Jeanette, and Eleanor looked to see Alvin's shocked and jealous face with a hint of anger.

"Oh, oh no…" Sara sighed.

"What's wrong?" Eleanor asked.

"What if Alvin hates me now?"

"If we know Alvin he'll get over it…" Jeanette said unsure. They now heard chanting like no other.

"Chipettes! Chipettes! Chipettes!"

Alvin stormed off stage his brothers behind trying to calm him down. Alvin had two mikes in his hand; he threw one to Brittany and sneered then one to Sara hissing "Thanks a lot sis!"

Sara frowned "Alvin! Wait!" she chased after him but he went into the dressing rooms and shut the door on her face.

Brittany waked over to Sara and said "Don't take it personally, he does this to everyone…"

_Oh no! Does Alvin hate his baby sister now? Stay posted to find out!_


	11. Afterward

**Afterward**

A few months passed after the Disney World incident and now the Chipmunks are back at home

A few months passed after the Disney World incident and now the Chipmunks are back at home. Alvin is still a little upset with Sara about stealing his spotlight but he gets over more and more each day.

Sara is living with the Chipettes and her relationship is surprisingly well with the sisters with a couple of quirks. But who says 4 girls get along all the time? Sara sees her brothers regularly at school but they don't really seem to have that sibling bond, except Theodore and Sara seem to be pretty close, Alvin doesn't want to appear soft and Simon is too busy with experiments.

Alvin and Brittany still fight like usual, Simon and Jeanette be geniuses together like always, and Theodore and Eleanor try to be as kind as possible… like usual also.

_I will be making a sequel in a couple of weeks or so of when they are in high school. And of course Sara will be in it. I have made up the character Sara Seville so she is rightfully mine but if you ever want to use her just message me. Lastly I do not own the chipmunks or the song I used in this Fanfic. (But I do own Sara.) Until next time! _

_ChipmunkGal101_


End file.
